Episode 1136 (6th December 1971)
Plot Stan insists that the money is Dave Smith's and not his and Hilda's to spend. Dave wants Eddie kept pure for the evening on the eve of the cup tie and tells Irma to make sure that he gets to bed early - and by himself. Hilda makes her excuses and calls sick into work, telling Lucille she's won some money. Emily can't find anyone to look after the camera shop. Irma suggests to Eddie that they have a quiet night in. Hilda gets dressed to go out. Eddie puts on a confident front in the Rovers and gives Ray tickets to the stands at £1 each. He borrows his van to go to Liverpool for a party as his car is being serviced. Dave pushes Stan to pay his money back. Dave is suspicious that Eddie is up to something. Eddie invites Irma to the party but she declines. Stan tells Dave he'll get his £470 from the winnings. Dave tells him to pay him £370 now and the other £100 some other time. Ray finds out from Dave that the tickets are only worth 50p each. Lucille tells a worried Irma about Hilda's win. Stan turns over No.13 trying to find the money. He realises Hilda has gone out to spend it. Emily resigns from the warehouse in order to look after the studio. Hilda returns - she didn't spend the money as she felt guilty doing so on frivolous items. She's delighted when Stan gives her just £100 to spend as this won't seem so wasteful. Dave thinks County will walk the match if Eddie is on form. Irma changes her mind and she and Eddie set off for Liverpool to party. Cast Regular cast *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver Guest cast *Dave Smith - Reginald Marsh *Eddie Duncan - Del Henney Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and back room *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Weatherfield County FC - Bar *Ray Langton's van Notes *In this episode, as well as Episode 1137 (8th December 1971) and Episode 1142 (27th December 1971), Albert Tatlock talks about a footballer called "Tiny Wedlock", comparing him favourably to Bobby Charlton. Alf Roberts suspects the player is an invention of Albert's but Billy Wedlock (1880 - 1965) did actually exist and, as Albert states, played his final game at his home ground of Ashton Gate in Bristol. Albert does however incorrectly quote the number of England caps as 21 when the actual number was 26. *The scene in Ray Langton's van was film recorded. *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which Stan finds profit in a loss. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,550,000 homes (6th place). Category:1971 episodes